1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual mechanism lock, particularly to a lock structure that simultaneously comprising two mechanisms: a combination lock mechanism and a key lock mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1, a prior-art dual mechanism lock structure comprises a lock body 1a, and the lock body 1a further comprises a combination lock structure 2a and a key lock mechanism 3a, wherein an axle 21a of the combination lock structure 2a directly passes through the key lock 3a, and couples to the lock core 31a such that the coupling and detachment actions can be performed between the axle 21a and the lock core 31a. There are difficulties in the manufacturing of such lock, because the lock core of each key lock working together with the combination lock has to be specially made such that its lock core can operate with the combination lock. It makes the structure of the lock core more complicated.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to provide a more practical lock, resolved the foregoing shortcomings, and invented the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a dual mechanism lock comprising a lock body, which simultaneously has two lock mechanisms: a combination lock mechanism and a key lock mechanism. The user just needs a set of numbers for unlocking the combination lock or a key for unlocking the key lock, and thus gives a more convenient way of application. The present invention is characterized in that the combination lock mechanism works together with the fixing plate and produces an indirect control to the lock tongue, and will not influence the key lock mechanism by directly controlling the lock tongue, and working with the recession of the external cylinder of the key lock structure, thereby the rotary motion can accomplish the reset for the combination numbers.
To attain the foregoing purpose, the structure of the present invention comprises a lock body in which a combination lock is disposed; a key lock having an internal cylinder and an external cylinder, and a fixing plate is disposed in the combination lock structure, such that a lateral side of the fixing plate is embedded into a fixing groove on the external cylinder; the combination lock structure having a plurality of combination wheels pivotally coupled to the lock core rod which supports the periphery surface of the external cylinder; a spring is disposed between the other end of the lock core rod and the lock body; each combination wheel is coupled to an elastic latch plate; the lock body is covered by a panel, thereby the internal cylinder is protruded from the panel and the panel is coupled to a knob; the surface of the knob has a keyhole; a sliding member is corresponsive to the coupling and detachment of the inner groove of the external cylinder, and the lock core rod and the combination wheels control the coupling and detachment of the fixing plate and the external cylinder, or the key via the internal cylinder generates the movement for the coupling and detachment, and the external cylinder by itself can release the pressing of the lock core rod, and reset the numbers of the combination wheels.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.